1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a liquid dispensing assembly including an array of xe2x80x9csquirtxe2x80x9d guns or nozzle members mounted on a bicycle or other type of recreational vehicle, wherein a plurality of liquid streams may be directed outwardly from the vehicle selectively and in a variety of different directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
The bicycle, as well as other cycle type vehicles have enjoyed exceptional popularity with people of all ages for many years. While initially intended as a primary source of transportation, before the popularity of the motor vehicle, the bicycle, at least in the United States, is now primarily used for recreational purposes. Naturally, over the years the bicycle has improved both structurally and operationally and is available in a variety of different designs and models. Further, customization of the bicycle allowed the development of structural components which serve to specialize or categorize the various bicycle models for specific types of use, such as for racing, operation over rough terrain, general exercise, as well as for use in a variety of competitive sports activities.
Somewhat similarly, devices commonly known as xe2x80x9csquirt gunsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cwater gunsxe2x80x9d have been known and utilized, primarily by children, for many years. Conventionally, such devices are relatively small, hand held and manually operated by a trigger activated pumping mechanism built into the gun structure itself. Over the years, the squirt gun, like the bicycle has developed both structurally and operationally to the extent that the associated technology has served to increase the range, amount and duration of water being projected, utilizing the more modern squirt gun devices. Still, some limiting problems or disadvantages exist due, at least in part, to the limited water capacity contained within or associated with the modern day squirt gun. It is commonly recognized that water is a relatively heavy commodity especially when a quantity thereof is expected to be carried on or about ones person. Further problems associated with leakage of a storage container for the water and structured to deliver the stored water to the squirt gun, are also sometimes problematic. Therefore, the larger models of water or squirt guns may sometimes restrict the mobility and comfort of the user resulting in fatigue and/or the inability of younger individuals to operate and/or carry such devices.
The popularity of both the bicycle and the water gun and the fact that both of these types of devices are intended for outdoor use, have resulted in numerous attempts to combine their operation. Accordingly, numerous devices have been designed which comprise the mounting of one or more liquid delivering devices on some portion of a bicycle, tricycle or other type of recreational vehicle.
In a more simplistic form, conventional hand carried water guns are affixed to the frame of a bicycle and operated independently of the vehicle in terms of being activated by a trigger controlled pumping mechanism contained within the water gun itself. More sophisticated devices include one or more water or liquid jet issuing structures mounted on various portions of a cycle-type vehicle or alternatively on helmets or other operator supported devices. The fact that problems and disadvantages exist with many of the known attempts to combine water guns and cycle-type vehicles is evidenced by the fact that few if any such devices are commercially available on a wide spread basis.
Therefore, there is a recognized need in the outdoor recreational market for a water dispensing assembly capable of being fixedly and/or removably mounted on a bicycle or other type of vehicle wherein use of the liquid dispensing assembly is effective, efficient and can be accomplished concurrently with the operation of the vehicle without requiring significant repositioning of an operator""s hands or other portions of his or her body. Further, the structural efficiency of the various operative components of such a preferred liquid distribution assembly should be such as to allow the vehicle operator to selectively and repeatedly activate one or more nozzle assemblies in order to create a plurality of liquid streams issuing from the supporting vehicle. An additional benefit may be achieved by allowing the vehicle operator to selectively position the one or more nozzle assemblies in any of a plurality of different and varied, preselected directions.
The present invention is directed to a liquid dispensing assembly primarily, but not exclusively, adapted to be mounted on a cycle-type vehicle, such as a bicycle, tricycle, or other velocipede. More specifically, the liquid dispensing assembly comprises an array of xe2x80x9csquirtxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cwaterxe2x80x9d guns. The array of squirt guns may be more accurately described as at least one, but preferably a plurality of nozzle assemblies, wherein each nozzle assembly may include at least one but preferably two nozzle members. Further, the one or more nozzle members associated with each nozzle assembly is cooperatively structured with other operative components of the liquid dispensing assembly of the present invention, to selectively issue or direct streams of water outwardly from the vehicle, on which the dispensing assembly is mounted, in any of a plurality of different, selectable directions.
While at least one preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises the various operative components of the dispensing assembly being removably mounted on a vehicle it is contemplated that the dispensing assembly can be produced and/or assembled as an OEM product, wherein the bicycle or other vehicle comes equipped with the dispensing assembly. However, structural features of at least one preferred embodiment demonstrates an enhanced versatility by allowing the various operative components thereof to be mounted on a variety of different vehicles. As such, the liquid dispensing assembly of the present invention may be made available to consumers as a kit assembly. It is also emphasized that with little or no structural modification, the liquid dispensing assembly of the present invention may be readily adaptable for use on vehicles other than a cycle-type vehicle, of the type set forth above.
Accordingly, the liquid dispensing assembly of the present invention comprises the aforementioned one or more nozzle assemblies. In at least one preferred embodiment, two nozzle assemblies are mounted on the vehicle so as to direct streams of water outwardly therefrom in substantially different directions. As such, one of the aforementioned nozzle assemblies may be mounted on the handle bar or other steering mechanism of the vehicle so as to face outwardly in a substantially forward direction. The one other nozzle assembly may be connected to the frame of the bicycle or other vehicle so as to direct liquid streams outwardly, substantially from the rear of the vehicle.
As also to be explained in greater detail hereinafter at least one of the aforementioned nozzle assemblies may be selectively positioned or oriented relative to the vehicle, such that the liquid streams issuing therefrom may be specifically directed or xe2x80x9caimedxe2x80x9d during their use. Similarly, each of the one or more nozzle assemblies may be selectively and repeatedly activated so as to direct separate liquid streams outwardly therefrom as desired and intended by an operator of the vehicle. The ability to independently activate each of the nozzle assemblies and the enhanced versatility of selectively positioning at least one of the nozzle assemblies significantly enhances the entertainment value of the liquid dispensing assembly. In addition, the ability of the vehicle operator to control the liquid dispensing assembly, in the manner described herein, facilitates participation of the present invention, as well as the vehicle on which it is mounted, in numerous, unique games, competitions, sports activities, etc.
Accordingly, the selective positioning and activation of the one or more nozzle assemblies is quickly and efficiently accomplished through the provision of a control assembly which preferably includes an activating assembly and a positioning assembly. Also, in at least one preferred embodiment both the activating assembly and the positioning assembly are hand operated and disposed and structured to be manipulated by opposite hands of the vehicle operator without requiring the operator to remove his or her hands from the handle bars or other steering mechanism associated with the vehicle. As such, the operator can continue to operate the vehicle safely by maintaining the hand positions in a conventional location such as on the handle bars and/or hand grips associated therewith so as to concurrently steer the vehicle and activate/position the one or more nozzle assemblies.
At least one alternate embodiment of the present invention envisions a positioning assembly comprising an electronic tracking display headset structured to be disposed about the head of the vehicle operator, such as, for example, glasses or goggles. The electronic tracking display headset functions to position one or more nozzle assemblies based upon the positioning of the headset which is controlled by the vehicle operator by repositioning their head.
The liquid dispensing assembly of the present invention further includes a liquid supply also mounted on the vehicle in a convenient location. The liquid supply preferably comprises at least a primary reservoir and, in an additional preferred embodiment, at least a secondary reservoir. These reservoirs may be in the form of containers capable of storing water or other liquid therein in a convenient location on the bicycle or other type of vehicle. Moreover, the one or more reservoirs are disposed, dimensioned and configured to not interfere with the normal operation of the vehicle or come in to conflict with the normal positioning and movement of the operator.
As set forth above water or other liquid issuing from the one or more nozzle assemblies is subjected to an at least minimal amount of driving force or pressure. As a result, the issuing streams are directed outwardly a significant distance from the vehicle on which the dispensing assembly is mounted. Therefore the present invention also comprises a xe2x80x9cdrivexe2x80x9d assembly including a plurality of operative components which are cooperatively structured to force liquid flow from the liquid supply to the one or more nozzle assemblies. The liquid is delivered under sufficient pressure to produce the aforementioned streams of water issuing from the one or more nozzle assemblies.
The drive assembly, in at least one preferred embodiment, includes a pump mechanism connected in fluid communication with the liquid contained on the interior of at least one of the primary or secondary reservoirs structured and disposed to transfer the liquid from at least one or more reservoirs to one or more nozzle assemblies. The pump mechanism is mechanically driven or electrically powered by means of a drive mechanism, which may be structured to operate based on the movement of the vehicle and/or independently thereof. As one of example, the aforementioned drive mechanism may comprise an electro-mechanical type of mechanism, for example, a mechanical/electrical generator structure attached to some movable portion of the bicycle or other vehicle, such as by being connected to the one or more wheels thereof. As such, movement of the bicycle would cause a driving force being directed to the drive mechanism, wherein such mechanical force could be transformed to electrical energy so as to power the aforementioned pump mechanism. Similarly, the aforementioned control assembly, including the activating assembly and the positioning assembly could also be electrically powered by energy derived from the drive mechanism.
It is emphasized that the aforementioned drive assembly could take a variety of different forms other than that described. For example, the aforementioned pump mechanism could be driven from a self contained power source, such as a battery pack or the like, rather than converting the mechanical energy derived from the movement of the vehicle on which the liquid dispensing assembly is mounted. Similarly, the activating assembly and the positioning assembly could include separate independently contained battery packs for operation thereof. Alternately a single self contained electrical source of energy may be mounted on the vehicle so as to provide electrical energy to all of the operative power components.
Therefore it is again emphasized that the drive assembly of the present invention is not limited to any specific type of mechanical, electrical, electro-mechanical drive mechanism, etc. Moreover, regardless of the type of drive mechanism utilized to provide adequate driving force to the liquid being dispensed, it may be located at any of a variety of locations on the vehicle. It is also contemplated that the aforementioned drive assembly may take the form of a pressurized fluid, such as air or the like connected to the primary or secondary reservoirs so as to pressurized the interior thereof and thereby force the liquid being dispensed along the proper liquid carrying conduits which serves to interconnect the one or more reservoirs to the one or more nozzle assemblies. Yet another alternative is envisioned wherein the drive mechanism operates to pressurize the liquid supply while the vehicle is in motion, and the liquid supply is structured to retain this pressure to allow the aforementioned streams of water to be issued from the nozzles while the vehicle is at rest, until the retained pressure is released.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a liquid dispensing assembly which can be quickly, efficiently and safely adapted for use in combination with a bicycle or other recreational type vehicle, which serves to enhance the enjoyment and entertainment value of utilizing the vehicle.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more clear when the drawings as well as the detailed description are taken into consideration.